


Prodigal's Daughter

by GioGioStar



Series: Taste of Flowers [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Beared Victor Nikiforov, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Child Abuse, Drug Use, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, F/M, Happy Ending, Long-Haired Katsuki Yuuri, Naste'ka's mom has a boyfriend, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Yuuri and Victor are parents, and he is a horrible dude, and should fucking burn, like he's a fucking pedo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioGioStar/pseuds/GioGioStar
Summary: Naste'ka finds herself living with her mother after a huge fight with Viktor. Now, living in a bad part of Moscow with a real monster, can she make it out alive?
Series: Taste of Flowers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686382
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Prodigal's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read, the non con scene starts with:
> 
> Naste'ka laid on her bed
> 
> It's safe to read:
> 
> She jumped suddenly
> 
> Be warned though, that she will mention the abuse to Yuuri.

Naste’ka always found herself to be a very lucky person. She had two fathers that loved her deeply. She has siblings that are her best friends. She had a closet full of the latest fashion. She was being taught by some of the best dancers the current world had ever seen. She could get tips and tricks from some of the best figure skaters by simply calling them. She knew that the world she lived in, she would never have to worry about most things others her age would ever have to deal with. She has a very pampered life. She lives in a world where she could ask her fathers to give her money to take herself and friends on holiday, and they would not only give her enough just for the basics but extra just in case. She worked hard for that, though. She was sure to keep her grades up. She was sure to follow her Papa’s advice and keep all of her winnings from competitions in CDs so by the time she graduated from high school, she would have a nice sum of money to her name. Many would call her spoiled, but she would disagree. She did what she could to help others. Her fathers taught that to her from a young age.

One thing she did not have, however, was a mother. She knew that her Dad and Papa were with other people a long time ago. Her Dad previously married to an American woman who had her siblings, and her Papa dated the woman before her. She was wearing a mint green bandana that covered her blonde hair. The bandana matching the shirt that was issued to her. She watched as the woman before her fished through her pocket for a small box. She was shaking the little box for a bit before a cigarette came out.

“You want?”

“I’m only fifteen,” Naste’ka blushed as she spoke.

“Yeah, I forgot about that. It’s been so long,” the woman smiled softly as she put the cigarette back in its box, “You look so much like your Papa.”

“Thanks, I got your nose though,” Naste’ka smiled.

“And my eyes, Nasten’ka.”

“Nasten’ka?”

“Your diminutive,” Alisa smiled, “I chose it the moment we knew you were a girl.”

“But my diminutive is Naste’ka.”

“Ha, he would do that to get back at me…”

“What?”

“Your father and I ended on a sour note, dear.”

“Oh.”

“What did your Papa tell you about me and him?”

Naste’ka looked at her mother confused. Of course, her Papa never spoke about her Mama. All she knew was that they had a bad breakup and her Papa was alone until he met his Soulmate. Even though she didn’t really remember her father ever really be sad. He always smiled at her brightly. When he met Yuuri, it was as if a kind of darkness had lifted from their family. They had their own problems when they all became one family. But somehow, they were able to pull through everything. They became stronger together.

Yet, here she was. Without her parents knowing that she was here again. Her mother would tell her stories about how she grew up. Her mom would tell her about how she had met her Papa. She could see a certain sadness in those cool grey eyes.

“Why did you two break up? Papa never wants to tell me.”

“It’s complicated,” she sighed, “your Papa always had a very nasty temper. When we fought, it was really bad. Your Papa just needed to control everything in the house. I remember how he would throw a tantrum with me because I had to go to work. He wanted me at home.”

“Are we talking about the same guy? I’ve never seen him lose his temper,” Naste’ka chuckled.

“We are. Back then though, your Papa was not that nice of a person. I was unhappy and made mistakes. I found somebody who, for that time, made me feel less empty.

“Your Papa hurt me in a lot of ways. He’s the reason why I keep coming back here,” her mother laughed softly.

“What did he do, Mama?”

“He’d hit me a lot. He used his connections to hurt me. I tried taking him to court to get custody of you, but with his standing with Russia,” Alisa sighed, “there was no way I stood a chance in winning against him. He didn’t want me with you because he felt that messed up.”

“What did you do?”

“I slept with somebody else and he flew into a rage. I thought that he was going to kill me,” she looked at Nate’ka softly, “sometimes I wish he did. The day he took you from me was the day I died.”

“Mama, I wanted to surprise you,” Naste’ka had a look of determination.

“What is it dear?”

“I know that today is your last day. And it’s vacation for us right now, so I don’t have school at the moment,” Naste’ka was trying to find the words to speak, “I have some money to give you to get yourself back on your feet.”

“Nasten’ka, you didn’t have to.”

“Mama, I want to. Especially if Papa didn’t treat you right.”

She placed her hand on her mother’s. Her father always avoided talking about this woman. With what she told her, it made sense. He always was silent about the matter. She was tired of waiting for her father to just tell her what happened between her mother and him. She knew things didn’t work out because her mother would have been in her life. And maybe, just maybe, her Papa and Dad would have never gotten involved.

Naste’ka remembered how one of the days she found herself fed up with her Papa refusing to go into any more detail about her mother. She decided to do the next best thing. Look it up on the internet. She quickly put her father’s name in the search engine along with the word relationship. Tons of hits about her Papa and Dad flooded the page before she put in her birth year. Article after article about her Papa and a woman named Alisa popped up. She remembered how she went on through the image search options and gazed upon pictures of her Papa, long silver hair flowed like hers, holding hands with an equally beautiful woman.

She remembered how that woman had hair that curled so softly. If her Papa’s hair was made from moonbeams, then clearly, this woman’s hair was made from the sun. She looked like the complete incarnation of Aphrodite. That woman was just intimidating. That woman was beautiful.

The woman before her, however, looked tired. She seemed hardened. Yet she could still see bits and pieces of her from the pictures. The smooth skin from the pictures was now worn and marred by her years of drug use. Her eyes had less of a shine. Time had taken away her conventional beauty, but Naste’ka could see that her mother was a fighter.

“I appreciate the help, moya kroshka.”

“Mama, I have a question though. Papa doesn’t talk about you at all and I need to know. Is that all Papa did to you?”

“Your Papa is a forceful man when he wants to get what he wants. It was easier to just let him take from me. But Nasten’ka, you’re a smart and beautiful young woman. Don’t be afraid to tell a man no. He should respect your body. Learn from my misfortune.”

“Alright, Mama. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

~*~

Naste’ka was sitting at the table with both of her parents in front of her. Her Papa’s eyes a sharp blue as he sported a thick and well-trimmed silver beard. He looked very angry as she shifted from her seat uncomfortably. She glanced over at her dad, his midnight black hair pulled up in a sloppy bun. She could see his arm Peonies and Lavander decorated his arms. Her Papa was fuming, even though on the outside he seemed rather calm.

Naste’ka jumped suddenly when she saw her Papa toss some paperwork on the table. Her dad pulled out one of the cards that she had stolen from them. She knew that this wasn’t going to go well for her.

“Anastasiya Viktorovna Nikiforova, I cannot believe you would do this. Stealing from us,” Viktor looked at her.

“You know that when we have problems, we talk them out. This isn’t like you,” Yuuri spoke, his voice a warm hug, “You’ve been acting so distant with us the last few months. You can trust us with anything.”

“You’ll both be mad at me though.”

“I’m mad now. What are we supposed to do with you, Anastasiya?”

“It was only 1,191,945₽. You both make that much in your sleep.”

“That’s not the point!” Viktor barked, “I don’t care about the amount you took Anastasiya. I care that it was taken to begin with. And done so with you sneaking around.”

“I was busy trying to fix your wrongdoing to somebody important to me,” Naste’ka snapped back.

“My what?”

“Who?”

Naste’ka shrunk to her seat even more, her long silver locks blanketed her body. She softly stated that the money went to her mother. Never once did she ever think that her Papa would flip. She had never even heard him curse. But here he was swearing up a storm as he stood up from the table.

“How did she even have contact with you?” Viktor snapped.

“I found out about her and I went out to meet her. Papa, she’s changed.”

“Ha! That woman is a wolf that steals children into the forests.”

“She’s my Mama!” Naste’ka snapped back, “whether you like it or not, I’m her blood too!”

“She’s no real mother, she’s only here to ruin me,” Viktor snorted.

“She said you would say things like that. That you hate her.”

“I don’t care for the woman.”

“Well, I promised her that I would see her today,” Naste’ka spat out.

“Like hell you are!”

“Viktor!” Yuuri looked at him stunned, “we need to talk this out calmly! She already met her. We need to go about this the right way.”

“Dad, you’ll let me see my Mama?”

“No, Anastasiya. From what I know about her, I don’t trust her with you alone. But I don’t think you should not be able to decide to have a relationship with her. You’re old enough to decide that on your own now.”

“She’s still a child!”

Viktor had slammed his fist on the table. The impact made both Yuuri and Naste’ka jump. Suddenly, without any warning, Viktor grabbed his daughter by the arm. Immediately she started screaming as she struggled.

“You’re going to your room. You’re grounded.”

“Are you going to beat me like you did Mama? I don’t want to live here with you! You’re a monster!” she cried out.

As soon as those words left her mouth, she could see the spirit leaving her Papa. He let go of her. Naste’ka crying. She cried. She cried because she hated that her mother was right. He was going to hit her. She had never seen him so angry. Was this how her mother felt during the time she was with him? Scared? Terrified? He already proved to her that he could lose himself in his temper. Then her mother had to be right about how her Papa had… He raped her Mama. Her Papa was a horrible man. She felt so empty. Her life was a lie. Her Papa was a hero to her. And now that all came crashing down.

“Here,” Naste’ka was snapped out of her thoughts by her Papa, “grab your clothes and things. I’m sure you have your Mama’s number. Yuuri will take you to live with her. I’m done.”

Naste’ka grabbed the suitcase and rushed to her room, slamming the door before she let herself break down fully. She was just thankful that her siblings were not home to see that. She let herself cry as she started going through her clothes in her closet. She saw some of her costumes for her Juniors with ice dance. She brushed her tears as she put those back in the closet. She wasn’t going to be competing now.

She looked at the door when she heard a knock. She sniffled quickly as she dried her tears. She knew that it was either her Papa or her Dad, and neither one of them was going to wait for a response. They knew that she was packing. No reason to wait.

“Can I come in?” Yuuri called out from behind the door.

“Yeah,” Naste’ka’s voice was shaky.

She saw the door open, her Dad had his hands up as he tried to fix his hair. It had grown out nicely over the six months. It was at that annoying length of too long to keep down but too short to simply just tie it up with a single hair tie.

“Your Papa isn’t a bad person,” Yuuri sighed.

“Yes he is! Why would he keep something like that from me if it wasn’t true? She told me that she beat him and,” Yuuri hugged Naste’ka, cutting off her words.

“I’m sure I know what she said. And I’m here to tell you that they aren’t true. Vitya,” Yuuri sighed, “when it comes to your mother, she brings out the worst in him.”

“You’ve seen him like this before?”

“Yeah, but it’s when she’s involved. Your Papa, when your mother isn’t involved, a person could punch him in the face and he’d still smile at them. But when it involves your mother, something in him snaps.”

“But she said he did so many bad things to her.”

“She wasn’t innocent in this. The most he did with her was pushing her to a wall.”

“And Papa wasn’t?”

“I didn’t say he was. Both of them were terrible for each other. They brought out the worst in each other. If it wasn’t for you, I honestly believe that both of them would have been destroyed,” Yuuri sighed.

“I need to finish packing,” Naste’ka muttered.

“If you ever want to talk, you know I’m there for you. I love you so much, Naste’ka.”

“I know.”

She knew that her Dad loved her. But she knew now that her Papa hated her. She was her of her mother after all…

~*~

Naste’ka’s face dropped when she and her mother made it home. This was going to be her new home. It was so much different than her Papa and Dad’s place. She had found out that her mother had moved to Moscow over the last couple of months. She knew that her mother handed Yuuri her address, her face showing her displeasure in doing so. Before Naste’ka had parted with him, she gave the Japanese man a tight hug. He whispered to her in his native language, knowing that at least her mom wouldn’t understand, “if you ever need to talk, I’ll answer my cell in a heartbeat”.

She jumped at the sudden sounds of a gunshot, looking at her mom who seemed to be uninterested.

“Welcome home, Naste’ka,” her mom smiled as she opened the door.

Outside of the apartment didn’t look to bad. It was in one of those skyrises she had heard about but when she stepped inside, it took all of her strength to keep herself from throwing up. Inside was trashed. Holes in the wall, bottles all over the floor. There was a strong smell of something decomposing. But she played it off for her mother’s sake. Her mom wasn’t in the best financial situation. She had told her that she was working as a dancer in a club and how tonight was her day off. Her boyfriend would be working tonight, so she wouldn’t be seeing him until tomorrow.

“Mama, I’m going to call Dad real quick and let him know that we made it safe.”

“Why would you do that? It’s already late.”

“But dad wanted me to call and let him know.”

“Nasten’ka, it’s already late. Call him tomorrow. I want to spend time with you,” her mother pouted as she wrapped her arms around her neck, rubbing her head.

“Are you sure?”

“Nasten’ka, it’s already past 20:00,” Alisa sighed as she continued petting her daughter’s head, “and I’m willing to bet that your Papa and his boy toy go to bed early when they have work.”

“Dad isn’t his boy toy, Mama… But your right. It is late. I’ll just shoot a text to Dad and he’ll see it when he sees it.”

“Oh! I got a surprise!”

Naste’ka looked at her mother as she suddenly let go of her. She rushed over to the kitchen as she brought out a case of cheap booze from the fridge. She took it to the living room and placed it on the coffee table, motioning for her to sit with her on one of the sofas.

“Here, have some, it’s good.”

“Mama, are you sure?”

“Hell yeah, let’s celebrate! Live a little,” Alisa laughed, “unlike your Papa, I’m fun.”

“I’ve never had alcohol before.”

“Oh, it’s the best, here.”

Naste’ka looked at her mother as she handed her the brown bottle. She took a sip, making a face. It was so bitter. But she swallowed it without complaint. Her mother let out a howl of laughter at the scene, telling her how cute her face was.

“You’ll get used to the taste. Try again.”

Naste’ka did as her mother said, taking a few more sips. Little by little, she did find herself enjoying it. They talked about everything they could think of. She was just so happy that she finally had her mother in her life. She couldn’t see why her father kept on saying that she was a bad person. She was doing the best she could with the hand she was dealt.

“Nasten’ka, I’m going to smoke, you alright with that?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. It’s your house.”

“And yours.”

Naste’ka’s eyes nearly popped out of her head as she watched her mother bring out a bag from a drawer. The sandwich bag had little clumps of green all bunched together. Her heart was racing as she continued watching her mother pull one of the clumps. She didn’t even realize that she had pulled out some other things. She had put one of the clumps in a little container, twisting the top a bit. She saw her mother placed a white paper on the coffee table and then saw how she had opened the container again. The older woman sprinkled the crushed clump on the white paper before she started rolling it up. She then lit the homemade cigarette and took a deep drag.

“Oh, where are my manners?” Alisa looked at her daughter, handing her the cigarette, “take a hit.”

“Is that weed?”

“Yeah. I quit heroin for good and I like how this keeps me chill.”

“I uhm, maybe I shouldn’t?”

“Oh come on, live Nasten’ka. Weed is amazing. All of your worries just melt away.”

“Papa would be so mad if I did though.”

“He can blow it out his ass. He became a fucking prude after we started dating. Major buzzkill, your Papa is. You know that?”

“He would be pretty mad,” Naste’ka smiled sheepishly.

“Pissed, I bet.”

Naste’ka took joint and hit it. Instantly the burn of the smoke went down her throat, making her cough heavily. She handed the joint back to her mom, trying to catch her breath.

“Oh man, Nasten’ka, sweety, are you alright?” she laughed, “I’m sorry. Let me go get my bong, it’ll make it easier for you. I promise.”

Naste’ka nodded as she started finding her breath again. While she was living with her mom, she was going to make sure that she would do all the things that her Papa would keel over. He was a dick and she was free from him.

~*~

Nate’ka couldn’t believe the way her mother was reacting. For the last month and a half, her mother’s boyfriend had been eyeing her. It made her feel so uncomfortable. His eyes on her made her skin crawl. The way his eyes seemed to gleam as if he were undressing her. She pushed it aside, wanting to believe that perhaps she was imagining him being a giant creep.

However, last night, her mind wasn’t playing tricks. He came into her room. She pretended to be sound asleep but she wanted to scream. The way his hands traveled over her body made her physically want to gag. She felt something hard press against her butt, rubbing. She almost lost her cool when he had cupped his hand on her breast, pinching her nipple between his fingers. She didn’t know how long it took him. Five minutes? Five hours? But it didn’t matter. She hated every single moment of it.

But what she hated more was her mother’s reaction. She was screaming at her to leave the apartment. How she was a whore. Her mother yelling about how she was saying horrible lies. She was crying in a small park. She was looking at her phone. She wanted to call Yuuri and her Papa. She wanted them to take her away from this. Yet, she knew that her Papa was still fuming at her. She was as good as dead in his eyes. She was alone in this. There was no way out.

Slowly she made her way back to the apartment in defeat. She opened the door, seeing her mother in a drunken stupor.

“Are you still going to act like a fucking slut?”

“No, Mama. I’m sorry.”

“Are you done with your lies?”

“Yes, Mama.”

“You need to apologize to Lyosha. He’s in your room taking the door down.”

“What?”

“You want to try and spread your legs and embarrass me. You don’t need a fucking door. I’m putting a curtain so you have some kind of privacy though.”

Naste’ka only nodded. There was no way she was going to win on this. Her mother’s boyfriend was the landlord here. It wasn’t like she could tell him not to remove her door. And even if she could, she had learned very quickly that this part of Moscow was bad news. Just about everybody in this part of town had involvement with crime. Her mother and her boyfriend were no exception.

She made her way to her room. It was better to get this over with now. She was doing this because it was either he would be inappropriate to her in her room, or some stranger or a group of strangers do what he wants and more in a dark street. He was the lesser of two evils. This was the way to survive.

She took a deep breath before she reached her room. Her mother’s boyfriend already seemed to have finished removing the door.

“Nasten’ka,” his voice felt like sludge in her ears.

“Alexei.”

“Call me Lyosha,” he motioned for her to come to him.

She felt the sudden urge to throw up as she forced her body to move closer to him. Everything about him was screaming for her to get away. This man was evil. This man was dangerous. Her body shivered as he placed his arm around her waist.

“Nasten’ka, you want your door back?”

“Why do you ask?”

“I can convince your Mama to let me put it back up.”

“Please.”

“I will, but you’ll have to do something for me. Your Mama has work tonight and won’t be back until morning. I think we can work something out.”

“And if I don’t?”

“Do you want me to tell your Mama that you tried to throw yourself at me?”

“You’re disgusting,” Naste’ka spat.

“Who would she believe?”

Naste’ka held in her tears. She wasn’t going to cry in front of this pig of a man. Here in this neighborhood, she had to look after herself. If she couldn’t the monsters and wolves would eat her alive. This place, everything was dead inside. Herself included.

~*~

Naste’ka laid on her bed as she felt his body crushing her. It had been almost a little over six months since she moved in with her mother. It had been about three months since she had last spoken to her Dad. It had been two months since her mother’s boyfriend forced her into sleeping with him. She would just lay there like a lump on the bed and let him do what he wanted with her. She would just let her mind wander. What was her family back in Saint Petersburg doing now? The season was just getting started now. Her Papa and Dad must be getting busy with their students. Marco’s hockey season would be starting up soon too. Somehow, they always managed to make it to his games. They would support him, even though they had no idea how the sport even worked when Marco first started. She knew that Midori was also driving Dad crazy with her rock band practicing. Or how Alyssa was doing everything she could to be ready for Ladies Singles in Juniors.

She let out a huff, a bodily reaction that made her sick to her stomach. Even though it felt amazing, knowing that it even happened because of the pig on top of her would never make her enjoy it. At least she knew that he would never knock her up.

“I talked to one of my bosses about you,” Lyosha huffed as he continued thrusting, “showed them those pics of you. You’re fucking hot and they want to get to know you.”

“So you’re selling me off now?” Naste’ka huffed.

“Oh no, my little bunny,” Naste’ka felt him shiver suddenly, between her legs becoming gross and sticky.

Naste’ka sighed in relief when he finally got off her. Her favorite part was about to happen. He would put on his clothes and leave her. She would have to wait a bit before he would head to bed. But once he was out, she would slip to the bathroom and wash as best as she could. She had given up a long time ago trying to get rid of his stench.

She jumped suddenly when she heard her phone go off. Without even looking at the number, she picked it up.

“Hey, Naste’ka, how are you doing?”

“Dad,” Naste’ka whispered, “I thought you didn’t want to talk to me.”

“No, I always want to talk to you, Naste’ka. It’s just your Mama, she made it very clear that she didn’t want me calling. Just your Papa.”

“I won’t tell her if you won’t,” Naste’ka felt a faint smile on her lips.

“Deal. So, how are you?”

“I’m good,” she tried to sound positive, “living with Mama is amazing. I get to do whatever. She trusts me.”

She didn’t want to lie. But she didn’t want them to worry. It was her fault this whole mess happened. If she wasn’t so curious over her mother and the secrecy that her father put up about her, none of this would be happening.

“Well, I’m glad to hear you are doing fine, but I know when you’re trying to sound brave, dear.”

“I’m not trying to sound brave,” she lied, “I am happy with Mama and her boyfriend.”

“That’s…” Yuuri paused for a bit before continuing, “Naste’ka. Remember when I told you that if you were ever in trouble, you could always trust me?”

“Yeah,” Naste’k a felt silent tears roll down her cheeks as she recalled the last time she saw him, “but Papa’s still so angry at me. I said so many mean things to him.”

“Naste’ka, he doesn’t hate you, I promise you that,” Yuuri reassured her.

“Yes, he does. I called him a monster. And I was no better. Dad, you promise that you won’t tell Papa?”

“I promise, but there is nothing you could do that would make your Papa, or I hate you.”

“The first few weeks, I was skipping school. I was busy smoking weed and drinking. Papa would hate that, right?”

“Neither of us would be too happy about that choice, but we wouldn’t hate you for that.”

“You know, I hate Mama’s boyfriend. He was always looking at me. I told Mama and she said that I was a whore for trying to take him from her.”

“Naste’ka, you aren’t a whore, he’s a gross man. For god’s sake, you are about to turn fifteen.”

“But Dad, I am. I slept with him because it was that or sleeping in the streets. Mama kicked me out of her apartment, she was so mad. I told her that I wouldn’t be a whore anymore, and I can’t stop,” she was sobbing hard, “I hate myself for doing this.”

“Tell her to pack her shit right now,” she could hear her Papa on the other end.

“Vitya, stop, you are not driving over there!”

“I’m going to fucking kill him and that woman!”

“Viktor Andreevich Nikiforov, calm down,” Yuuri shouted, “I’m just as angry as you are. It’s already late and for us to take a train, I’m going to drive to Moscow. I’m taking Yura with me because I need you here. It’s your fault in the first place that you let your anger get the best of you whenever that woman is involved. Maybe Naste’ka wouldn’t have run away to her mother if you could have just fucking talked to her about everything!”

“Dad,” Naste’ka whispered.

“It’s alright. You’re Papa is staying here. Text me your Mama’s address. I’m picking you up.”

“Mama will be coming in the morning,” Naste’ka whispered.

~*~

Naste’ka hadn’t slept all night. She had waited for her Dad to pick her up. By the time he had got to the apartment, she saw that her mother had just got back from her night shift. She blew up at Yuuri for showing up, causing her boyfriend to step outside. She could see the look on her Dad’s face. She could see that he was trying to keep his temper under control. The adults, Naste’ka could see, were hostile with each other. But she was relieved that her dad and even Uncle Yuri came to rescue her. Yuri berating her over the fact that she was being stupid over staying in a dangerous neighborhood like that. Telling her how she could have been thrown into some kind of human trafficking ring or haven been used to smuggle drugs or whatever the hell they were doing there. Her Dad, on the other hand, told her uncle to go easy on her, that she had suffered enough.

Now, she was in front of their house again. They had dropped her uncle back at his place before they made it back home. Part of her, tempted to see if maybe her uncle would be kind enough to let her stay with him.

“Everybody is waiting for you,” her Dad smiled softly.

“But Papa, he’s still mad at me?”

“No, he was hurt. He stopped being mad six months ago. He’s been worried about you since you moved with your Mama.”

“Dad, are you sure?”

“Oh, I’m sure. Vitya… Your Papa is an idiot sometimes. But he’s our idiot.”

Naste’ka was terrified to open the door. She was, however, thankful that Yuuri opened it. They were greeted by streamers confetti and balloons. Her siblings screaming with glee as they ran up to her, crushing her with hugs. She couldn’t help but cry. She missed them so much.

Naste’ka glanced at her Papa. His blue eyes held a certain sadness the moment their glances crossed. It was as if he were scared to make a move. His body was shaking. Or maybe the reality of it all was that she had been shaking the entire time.

“Papa,” she spoke, a tremble in her voice.

“Naste’ka.”

She ran to him, hugging him tightly as she cried into his chest. She sobbed uncontrollably her apologies into him. But she was so relieved that her Papa never stopped loving her. She felt so foolish. He was right. Her Mama was not a good person. He didn’t want anything to do with her, and neither did she. Her Mama had put her through a hell that she couldn’t even dare wish upon her enemies.

“I love you, moya Kroshka.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write this for a while now and have been debating on writing it. It was more of a vent fic for me but I also had the original idea during me writing The Taste of Flowers and the Feel of Your Skin. Please comment and let me know what you think. I am not 100% sure if I tagged this properly. If I did, please let me know. I know that the subject matter may be a bit too intense, and this is with me toning it down.


End file.
